Warmth dammit!
by Milkuwoo
Summary: What happens when you are freezing? Not sex man.


Anybody else do this when their cold? I do...minus the fort. And Gilbert. I want a Gilbert. ;3; Anyway they are kinda OOC in this fic(When AREN'T they in my fics?) doesn't belong to me. Hope ya like this crap.

* * *

Lovino lay under his cold covers and comforter shivering like a leaf on a windy day. He growled as he tosses in the sheets trying to find a good way to get warmer. He gave up as he threw his covers off him and his teeth chattered once the cold air hit him.

_It's fucking cold dammit!_ He complained, rubbing his arms and walking down the hall to the living room, where more than likely his idiot German(Excuse him, _PRUSSIAN_) boyfriend was. He gave another violent shiver as he padded into the room and straight towards his boyfriend who was concentrating on the game he was playing.

Lovino sat himself on the Prussian's lap, trying to steal the warmth that the older man gave off. "Gilbert I'm fucking cold!" He complained, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. He gave another shiver.

Gilbert rearranged them so his arms went over Lovino in an embrace as he continued to play his game. Lovino huffed. "What do you want me to do about meine Leibe?" The Prussian man questioned. "Cause I sure as hell know you don't wanna fuck."

Lovino blushed a deep red. "Screw you." He answered leaning back into his boyfriend's chest and watched him for a while.

Gilbert frowned as Lovino kept shivering under his embrace. He tightened his embrace to try to give the smaller man more of his warmth. He sighed as it only calmed it down a tad. He paused his game. "How about we take a shower?" He asked the Italian in his lap. Lovino frowned.

"Stop trying to get me to have sex with you." He retorted, jabbing an elbow into Gilbert's stomach. Gilbert groaned in pain.

"I wasn't trying to! I want a hot shower!" He answered holding onto both Lovino and his stomach. Lovino pouted.

"A bath sounds better." Lovino answered standing up from the semi-warmth of Gilbert. Gilbert nodded in approval as he stood up and started walking towards the bathroom. Lovino followed him, still shivering from the cold air in the house.

Gilbert let the water go until he made sure it would stay warm for a while. He stood up from the perch of the bathtub. "I'll go start the fireplace so when we get out it'll be warm in there." He answered. He pointed at the tub. "You can go in anytime Leibe~" He told Lovino and walking out to start the fire.

Lovino stared the door and then started stripping down, cold air instantly hitting his body. He shivered and got into the tub quickly, enjoying the hot water hitting his body. He moaned in delight as he soaked in the tub and closed his eyes to further enjoy his hot bath.

He could have fell asleep in there, in fact I think he did until he heard rustling of clothing. He cracked open an eye and stared as Gilbert stripped down, not noticing that Lovino was staring at him until all his clothing was removed. Gilbert smirked at him.

"Like what you see Leibe?" He teased, slipping into the water and smiling in pure delight. He leaned against the opposite side of Lovino and closed his eyes. Lovino blushed as he waded over to Gilbert and sat in between his legs and leaned against his muscular chest. Muscular arms pull him even closer and just simply hold him as the two men relax in the warm tub.

"Are you still cold Lovino?" Gilbert asked after many minutes of silence pass. Lovino grunted sleepily. Gilbert laughed as he brought water to Lovino's head to wet it so he could shampoo it. Lovino pouted but didn't do anything to stop Gilbert. Gilbert smiled fondly at the blushing Italian while he started washing his hair gently.

Lovino closed his eyes in delight as Gilbert massaged his scalp. The Prussian quickly finished with the rinsing and conditioning, starting to wet his own hair to wash it. Lovino stopped him and he turned in Gilbert's lap and reached up to start massaging the shampoo in his hair. Gilbert blinked in surprise but relaxed and closed his eyes.

Lovino finished quickly, and with a blush as he was right on Gilbert's vital regions, and got out of the tub. He shivered as his feet hit the cold tile and Gilbert laughed as he got out as well, water dripping into the tub. Lovino glared at him and got a fluffy towel to wrap himself in. Gilbert drained the tub, Lovino glared as Gilbert didn't even LOOK cold.

Lovino quickly dressed in one of Gilbert's, too big for him, button up shirts and a pair of his boxers. He may be cold as fuck but he still slept like an Italian dammit.

Gilbert gave him and amused grin and dressed in black sweats and a black tank top, the German cross necklace standing out clearly. Lovino put his towel on his head and started drying it.

Gilbert gave a wider grin as he looked inside his cupboard and pulled out a hair dryer. He plugged it in and started blow drying his own hair, the warm air from the dryer hitting Lovino occasionally. And when they did, Lovino wanted more warmth.

He pouted once Gilbert finished his hair and un-plugged it. He stopped the Prussian before he put it away. Gilbert smirked at him."Want me to dry it for you?" He asked already blowing the hot air at him. Lovino blushed and let Gilbert blow dry his hair for him, smacking him away from his odd curl whenever Gilbert started only blow drying the curl to see it move.

Gilbert smiled once he felt that Lovino's hair was dry. He put the dryer away and opened the door, letting even more warm air in.

Lovino quickly went back to the living room and curled up on the couch. He cocked his head as Gilbert went into the bedroom, wondering why he went in there for. He got his answer as Gilbert came back, with a mountain of pillows and blankets and the comforter in his arms. Lovino let a small fond smile come on his face as Gilbert started making a pillow fort. Gilbert smiled in accomplishment.

"There! Now we can sleep near the fire and be all warm and all that awesome stuff." He motioned for Lovino to get in, which he reluctantly did. He squeaked in surprise once he crawled in, Gilbert smacked his ass. He blushed and crawled in under the covers as Gilbert crawled in as well. Gilbert smirked at the blushing Italian as he went under the covers as well.

Lovino yawned and cuddled closer to Gilbert once they both settled down in the warmth. Gilbert looked down at him with such a warm expression that it warmed him up inside. Even though he wouldn't admit that aloud. Ever.

The two fell asleep facing the warm crinkling fire, entangled in each other's arms.


End file.
